Chocolate ou Leite Condensado?
by M Schinder
Summary: "...Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e sorriu malicioso, estava pronto para se juntar à sua esposa quando reparou nas vasilhas abandonadas em cima da mesa. Chocolate e leite condensado. E os morangos. Ela não conseguiu escolher... Pensou com o sorriso safado crescendo em seu rosto. Acho que posso ajudá-la." Drabble SasuHina - POV Terceira Pessoa


Todos aqueles doces eram maravilhosos, mas Sasuke só comia um tipo de sobremesa. Com um suspiro, Hinata saiu da seção de doces e caminhou tranquilamente até a de frutas, onde encontrou maravilhosos morangos. Todos estavam vermelhos e suculentos e a Uchiha não teve nenhuma dificuldade em escolher quais deveriam ir para sua mesa de jantar.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, colocou-os em seu carrinho e foi direto para o caixa. O dia estava meio nublado e silencioso. Hinata estava de folga, esse era o motivo de estar em casa e não em uma missão com seu time. E, aproveitando essa rara oportunidade, resolveu fazer uma surpresa para o marido, que voltaria naquele dia depois de uma missão de quase três meses.

Quando estava prestes a sair, uma leve chuva começou a cair e a Hyuuga foi obrigada a correr até sua casa para que nada estragasse. A mansão Uchiha, depois de restaurada, mostrava todo seu esplendor. Hinata retirou seu casaco, que estava encharcado, porque o caminho era realmente longo, e pendurou-o. Depois, foi direto para a cozinha e colocou todos os ingredientes de sua sobremesa sobre a pia.

Morangos, chocolate e leite condensado. Era só ela escolher qual cobertura usaria e poderia começar a montar a "sobremesa" perfeita. _Bem que Sasuke poderia gostar de comer algum tipo de doce. _Pensou com um suspiro.

_Chocolate ou leite condensado? _Pensava enquanto olhava de um para o outro. Revirando os olhos pela indecisão, começou a preparar o jantar. Quando terminou, tudo estava perfeito e ficaria ainda mais com as velas que seriam acesas. Entretanto, o chocolate e o leite condensado ainda estavam em cima da mesa, esperando serem escolhidos.

Um pouco frustrada e atrasada, Hinata derreteu o chocolate em uma vasilha aquecida e colocou o leite condensado em outra. _Depois do banho eu decido! _Decretou correndo para o banheiro.

Sasuke chegou de sua missão mais cedo que o previsto. Naruto, o atual Hokage e melhor amigo do Uchiha, liberara-o dizendo que vira Hinata sair correndo do supermercado e indo direto para casa.

O moreno estava mais que satisfeito em poder ver sua esposa e não queria estragar sua surpresa, mas chegar a casa era o que mais queria depois de três meses aturando o Inuzuka e o Lee. _Ainda bem que eu desenvolvi muita paciência depois de velho. _Pensou abrindo a porta.

A sala estava com uma pequena mesa decorada. Alguns pratos dos que mais gostava estavam ali e as velas ainda precisavam ser acesas. O cansaço desapareceu naquele momento e Sasuke sorriu feliz. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e sorriu malicioso, estava pronto para se juntar à sua esposa quando reparou nas vasilhas abandonadas em cima da mesa. Chocolate e leite condensado. E os morangos.

_Ela não conseguiu escolher... _Pensou com o sorriso safado crescendo em seu rosto. _Acho que posso ajudá-la. _

Hinata desceu correndo as escadas. Usava apenas uma lingerie vermelha, o mais indecente que conseguiria colocar em seu corpo, e seu chinelo. Estranhou que a cozinha estivesse com a luz apagada, mas deu de ombros, deveria ter desligado e não se lembrava.

- Agora, vamos escolher de uma vez – decretou em voz alta e com certa pressa, Sasuke deveria estar chegando a qualquer minuto.

Ia ligar a luz quando ouviu uma risadinha vinda da sala. Virou-se, com o Byakugan já ativado, só que em vez de um estranho, encontrou os olhos avermelhados pelo Sharingan de seu marido.

- Sasu?

- Oi, Hina – falou ainda sorrindo.

- Você chegou mais cedo?

A decepção ficou um pouco mais evidente do que queria, mas Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos e se levantou do sofá.

- Não queria me ver?

- Mas é claro que sim! – exclamou correndo para abraçar-lhe. Sasuke apertou-a com vontade, sentira muita falta da mulher depois de todo aquele tempo fora e a roupa que ela usava apenas o instigava a apertá-la mais. – Só que você estragou minha surpresa!

- Eu não estraguei. Quando cheguei aqui tudo estava pronto, fiquei realmente surpreendido – defendeu-se feliz.

A ironia foi óbvia e Hinata revirou os olhos, rindo. Estava feliz que seu marido estivesse bem e de volta a casa deles. Beijou-lhe os lábios com delicadeza e quando foi aprofundar o beijo sentiu um gosto diferente.

- Sasuke! Você mexeu nos doces? – perguntou surpresa.

- Achei que poderia te ajudar a escolher – o sorriso dele apenas aumentou.

Hinata sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha com aquele sorriso e engoliu em seco de ansiedade, não conseguia imaginar o que ele estava pensando, mas queria descobrir logo.

- E você decidiu o que quer? – perguntou curiosa.

- Eu? Claro... Usaremos os dois, o chocolate e o leite condensado – falou inclinando-se para frente e terminou sussurrando no ouvido dela: - Porque os dois combinavam com você, meu morango.


End file.
